Jigsaw Fever
by TheDreadGhost
Summary: A boring weekend at the dorm of team RWBY turns into a survival of the fittest when Ruby introduces the girls to a cursed object that she found.
1. A Puzzle a Day, Keeps the Doctor Away

**So about a week ago, I bought this 500 piece of jigsaw puzzle during the weekend just because. It took me around 5-6 hours to complete and by the time I was done with it, I was exhausted. But at the same time I had an idea, what I write a story one the same premise that I went through, but more extreme.**

 **And who better for this impossible task other than team RWBY!**

 **Updated by Q: 3/11/17**

* * *

 ** _A Puzzle a Day, Keeps the Doctor Away_**

One might ask what a typical day in the life of team RWBY is like.

When they're not battling the Grimm, foiling the plans of Roman Torckwick and the rest of his diabolical legion of evil, or worse yet, making Yang _actually_ do her homework, there isn't much on their daily schedule.

At that current time, team RWBY, or at least most of them, could be found in their natural habitat, their dorm. On most weekends, we can find our usual subjects inhabiting their own half of the shared territory, each side populated by two subjects.

The stronger pair of the four members, or Yang and Blake as the locals call them, were presently residing in their preferred location. This glorious site, constructed out of plush cushions, thick covers and a delightfully bouncy mattress, is commonly known as a bed. And a very agreeable one at that.

The alpha of the duo presently had her legs tangled with the other girl's and had her arms loosely curled around the raven's waist, undoubtedly in an attempt to be as close together as possible. It was no secret that the two had a close affair, evidence being the otherwise lewd 'pillows' the blond haired girl had her head resting between. Unleashing a long, lazy yawn, the girl nuzzled her girlfriend and tightened her arms slightly.

It was easy to point out given the current situation that Yang was in an inattentive frame of mind, to say the least.

And this was actually working in the favor of the intelligent female hybrid allowing Yang to use her as a cushion because it gave her the opportunity to freely partake in one of her most highly regarded pastimes. Reading. Though their position may not have been the most comfortable, the faunus took it upon herself to make it endurable, maybe even passable.

Pressing her spine against the hard timber of the bed, Blake sighed softly as she adjusted her hold on the novel she was currently engrossed in. She would have switched hands as the fingers of her right hand were cramping up but her other hand was anything but available. It had at some point taken up residence in the thick jungle Yang claimed was her hair and, by some stint of instinct, found themselves gently scratching behind one of the blond girl's ears.

As with anyone who has spent a great length of time getting to know another person's anatomy and workings, Blake was well aware that her delicate ministrations were keeping Yang in such a submissive state. Considering how interesting the plot of her book was getting, the raven was loathed to do anything to disturb the sleeping tiger currently resting on her chest.

The soft purring sounds, similar to pleasured moans, that had been unhurriedly emanating from Yang's mouth hitched and lilac eyes snapped open. Quickly, instinctively, the blond's hand shot out and snatched Blake's wrist, pulling those attentive digits out of her mane of hair. This, of course, was enough to garner some of the other girl's attention.

"Yes?" Blake wondered in a dry tone, eyes still focused on her book. She didn't seem to mind the firm grip around her wrist and her voice showed even less interest in the situation than her expression. With her pointer finger, she teased the next page up and flipped it.

"I'm bored!" Yang whined, like a spoiled child, which she was sometimes. "Entertain me."

On an average day, Yang's chaotic bursts of energy could last anywhere from ten to fifteen hours. Whenever she was in that state she tended to cause a lot of damage. Whether for better or worse, it was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Or as Blake liked to put it, a truly feisty nightmare.

Nevertheless, a bored Yang is better than an excited Yang, again, as Blake put it. A merely bored one only caused mild mental displeasure as opposed to full on unnatural catastrophes.

"No." Blake simply responded, not even giving Yang's words a second thought.

Yang craned her neck up and stared at Blake, a pout on her lips. "Why not?" Dragging the raven's hand to her cheek, the bored girl crooned, "Don't you want to make me happy?"

Blake quietly scoffed under her breath, not even responding to her frown. She didn't need to, her answer was clear.

Yang released Blake's waist and untangled their legs so she could flop down on the other end of the bed. Giving Blake another stern look, only to feel betrayed when she didn't even look back, the blond huffed. She knew perfectly well that Blake was ignoring her on purpose and it ruffled her feathers.

Taking a deep breath, Yang let it out in a long, tortured groan that went unnoticed.

Once realizing that Blake wasn't gonna pay her another thought, Yang scanned the room, looking for another source of entertainment. And boy did she find one.

Dragging her lips up into a smile, she quietly reached out her arm and grabbed an extra pillow from the bed. Blake noticed Yang's motion and raised an eyebrow at her. With a sheepish look, Yang placed a finger on her lips and shushed her.

Knowing Yang, Blake was fully aware she was up to no good. Every time previously the blond had gotten that dangerous glint in her eyes, things ended badly.

 _As long as she doesn't bother me anymore_. Blake rolled her eyes and returned back to her book. This wasn't the first time she'd seen saw that smile on Yang's face nor was it going to be the last.

As silently as she could, Yang got off the bed and gently pressed her bare feet against the floor. Tiptoeing towards the other side of the territory, making less sound than a mouse would have, Yang, eyed her target. Said girl was sitting at the desk with her back turned to her. The ice queen had enough trouble keeping up with next month's homework, she wasn't wasting much energy paying attention to her surroundings.

Yang didn't know why, but she could always count on Weiss as a source of endless hours of amusement.

The white haired girl currently had her eyes glued to one of many opened textbooks before her as she prepared for the next month's homework. One might point out the obvious and ask why the girl bothered. The logical answer was that Weiss was such an excellent student that this sort of mental torture was par the course and to be expected from someone so dedicated.

Though the answer was not far from right in certain aspects, it was actually for a completely different reason. As a loyal teammate, Weiss took it upon herself to tutor Ruby throughout the entirety of the year. This wasn't because Ruby didn't have one of the brightest minds out there, it was because, as her partner, Weiss could not stand seeing Ruby be anything less than perfect. A difficult task, most likely impossible, but Weiss wasn't ready to give up.

In a few moments, Yang had moved to stand just a few feet behind Weiss with the pillow raised up high. These next few moments were the most crucial. As soon as the pillow hit the mark, Yang needed to dash out the room as quickly as possible. It was imperative that she put as much distance between herself and the Beacon as possible. The whole thing was a risky thing to do in the name of a harmless prank, but it was worth it.

And don't forget, this wasn't Yang's first time risking her neck and it wouldn't be the last.

Unfortunately, before Yang could raise hell, _again_ , a sudden noise interrupted her. At the very moment, she was about to swing the pillow, a loud bang startled her and the rest of the girls. All eyes were instantly trained on the door and the intruder. A unanimous sigh of relief was exhaled once they found that it was just Ruby.

"You guys! You're not gonna believe what I found!" She chirped loudly with a wide grin splitting her face in half.

Weiss massaged her temples and tried to calm her nerves. Upon re-entering the real world, she noticed Yang standing next to her, holding a pillow at an awkward angle. " _What_ in the name of dust do you think you're doing?" she hissed savagely, eyes shooting daggers at the blond girl.

Yang looked at the pillow in her hands then back at Weiss, only to stutter nervously. "Uhh... Sleepwalking?" she guessed weakly.

Weiss narrowed her ice blue eyes and stood up sharply, getting in Yang's face. Raising one eyebrow in suspicion, the irritable girl sweetly questioned, "At three in the afternoon?"

"Um…" Yang slowly backed away, inch by inch. This wasn't part of her plan but it probably wasn't too late to bail out. Weiss wouldn't kill her if she hadn't done anything wrong, right?

Ruby, who just entered the room, shut the door headed towards the girls. "Guys, you're not gonna believe what I found just outside the building," she repeated, practically bouncing with excitement. It was at this point the gathered girls noticed the long rectangular box underneath Ruby's arm. She pulled it out and laid it in front of them. "I mean seriously, who throws away a perfectly good jigsaw puzzle."

It was at this moment that Weiss' attention shifted from Yang to Ruby. With a low growl, she demanded, "Is that where you've been you dolt!?"

Ruby's blood turned cold and her body froze as she blinked at Weiss in fear.

"You were supposed to be by my side studying and doing your homework!" Weiss snapped.

"But it's the weekend…" Ruby responded in a low, frightened tone.

"Which makes it the perfect time for you to catch up with your grades!" Weiss blew out the hot air from her lungs and took several measured deep breaths. "How can I be a good teammate slash great partner if you keep falling behind me by miles?"

"Sorry…" Ruby squeaked, looking down in terror.

"Whoa there ice queen, you oughta _chill_ out." Yang chuckled at her own joke while the rest simply rolled their eyes. "Rubes here works as hard as anyone else inside this room."

"Which is not much coming from you," Blake commented dryly without glancing away from her book.

"The point _is_ ," Yang shot a glare at Blake before continuing, "We all need to take a little break from time to time, including you." She pointed at Weiss before grinning. "Come on, don't give me the _cold_ shoulder. Eh? Am I right or what?" As if on cue, a united groan was let out, as always.

Weiss' brows started twitching again and she rubbed them. After calming down, she turned to the shorter girl and frowned disappointedly. "Ruby…" she began, but before she could say another word, Ruby jumped into her arms and embraced her.

"That's okay Weiss. I forgive you!" she exclaimed with joy, arms locking around her tightly.

"Aww, you two make the cutest couple," Yang quipped in a saccharin tone, cupping her hands together and placed them under her chin. "Is the ice around your heart finally melting?"

"Sh-shut up!" Weiss snapped, cheeks burning crimson red.

After several moments, Ruby unhooked her arms from around Weiss' waist and stepped back slightly. "Anyways! You're not gonna believe what I found guys!"

"We get it, Ruby, you said that three times already," Weiss groaned, sensing her headache returning with vengeance.

"I did?" Ruby questioned, quirking her head to the side and puzzling over the matter for a moment. "Oh I guess I did, didn't I?" Following her clumsy sentence with her infamous chuckle that seemed to be her get out jail free card, Ruby brightened. "As I said, someone left a perfectly good jigsaw puzzle right outside the building."

Yang grabbed the large box from Ruby's hands and examined it. On the cover of the box was the picture that the the puzzler was supposed to recreate. However, this wasn't an ordinary jigsaw puzzle. The picture mostly consisted of sky, just cloudless bright blue sky. She might have seen a tiny windmill in the far background, but she had to double check it, even triple check it. And with five thousand pieces waiting to be unleashed, Yang wasn't sure that even wanted to open the box, much less look at it any longer.

She flipped it to the other side and caught sight of the tiny warning label. "Warning, do not expose this item to anyone who has a history of mental issues, psychological issues, anger or anything in between," she muttered, raising her eyebrows. "Side effects may include psychosis, schizophrenia, bipolar, or nervous breakdowns. This item has been banned in eight different countries around the world. We hold no responsibility for any damage our product causes. You have been warned." Yang finished the label in an awed and afraid tone. Much like her, it left quite the impression on the rest of the girls. "Is this supposed to be a board game or a drug? Rubes, where did you say you found this again?"

"Right outside the building. It was laying on the ground looking so innocent, so I picked it up and brought it here," Ruby replied, retracing her steps.

"Whatever it is, no one bothered to pick it up for a reason. I think you should put where you found it," Blake advised coolly, keeping the dry tone.

"I think it's a wise decision, Ruby." Yang handed the box back to her gingerly. "Even _I_ don't want to open that."

"But Yang... it'll be fun!" Ruby let out a pitiful whine. "We never get to do anything together anymore."

"Sorry Ruby, but that's my final answer." Yang looked away from the puppy eyes Ruby was giving her. They were the same once she found herself falling for the past fifteen years and darn it all, she was not falling for them again. Not today. "Help me out, princess. Prove your heart isn't always ice cold."

"I think Ruby is right."

"But Weiss! I don't want to…. Wait, what?" Not only was Ruby shocked, but Yang as well, even Blake took the time to look at something that wasn't her book.

"I mean, Ruby is right about one thing, outside fighting the Grimm, we never interact in any group activities these days." Weiss cleared her throat, swallowing her pride. Taking a deep breath, she proved Ruby right for the first -and _only!_ \- time. "I vote we open the box and spend our weekend together as a team. Not only it'll help us mentally, but it'll tighten the bonds between us. And because a Schnee never turns down a challenge." She quickly added the last sentence as a part of her statement.

"Ahh, and here I thought you finally accepted Ruby for who she is," Yang teased with a knowing tilt of her head.

"Zip it," Weiss replied in a hiss between gritted teeth.

"So are we really gonna do this?" Silver eyes twice their normal size stared at Weiss in awe. "Really really?" Ruby clearly couldn't hold the joy inside of her.

"Okay, fine I'm in." Yang raised her hands in the air and gave in. "What about you Kit-Kat, you in?"

Blake closed her book and set it aside on the nightstand. "Yeah sure, why not," she replied in the most spiritless tone one could conceive.

"Great!" Yang wrapped an arm around Blake and pulled her close. "Rubes, if you would do the honor please."

"Yay!" In a flash, Ruby threw open the cover of the box and flipped it upside down. A waterfall of small pieces began showering down to the floor. In less than five seconds, the last piece fell down, finishing the half foot tall mountain of brown and blue.

A few moments of silence crept by before Weiss decided to break it. "Now, as the most strategic member of the team, I say we divide the pieces into groups. Each group should be consist of…"

"Boring!" Yang interrupted Weiss with an eye roll.

Weiss scoffed offendedly while placing her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

"You're forgiven," Yang replied, gesturing with her hand, no doubt aiming for her buttons. "I say we should wing it. Who's with me?" She raised her hand, indicating a vote up before turning to Ruby. "Remember Ruby? Just like old times?"

"You used to scissor the edges and ruin the game," Ruby muttered softly, pouting.

"Yeah, good times!"

"Yang Xiao Long!" Weiss stated, raising the volume of her voice. "I will not have you ruin this opportunity for me… I mean for us. This is our chance to finally bond properly."

"Phrasing," Yang interjected.

"And you better do as I instruct, or so help me god, I will reach deep inside of you and grab a hold of your assets."

"Phrasing!"

"Do I make myself clear?!" Weiss snarled standing face to face with Yang.

" _Crystal_ clear." Yang nodded with a smile, once again, filling the room with the sound of irritated groans.

* * *

 **This will be my first attempt at a RWBY story, so I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **It was a ton of fun writing all this down and I still have two or three more chapters to go. As always, huge thanks to TeamAlphaQ for putting up with my shenanigans and yuri request (She's not a big fan of those)**

 **Also, as a tribute for the finale of the second season of Ash vs Evil Dead, I'm thinking of writing a crossover between it and RWBY. Tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Small Pieces, Bigger Picture

**Before you start reading, I just want to give a big thank you to everyone who read the story so far. It by far by the fastest growing story. With a lot of favorites and followers in just two months. I know it's not much but I'm so grateful to you guys and gals.**

 **Now, back to your regularly(inconsistent) scheduled story.**

* * *

 ** _Small Pieces, Bigger Picture_**

"This is completely hopeless." Yang barked out in frustration, throwing the multiple puzzle pieces she was holding back into the messy pile. Letting out a worn, long groan, she pressed her palms into her eyes in an attempt to soothe a headache that was building there.

She pried her eyes open only to quickly shut them once again. Hopelessly, she begged, prayed, that she was just stuck in some sort of nightmare and if she pinched herself hard enough she'd wake up and there wouldn't be a mountain of puzzle pieces in front of her. Sitting with her legs crossed, in a locked room, with a pile of multicolored scraps of cardboard, for four consecutive hours, was not how Yang imagined she'd spend her weekend.

It was painfully true. Somehow, Weiss managed to talk all three of them into spending the entire day inside the room and occupy themselves with the puzzle. Four hours have passed and the team, or mostly Weiss, had only been able to assemble no more than three pieces. It made Yang feel rather useless.

After having accepted her painful reality, Yang turned her head to see how the others were handling the situation. As expected, Weiss had exponentially more energy and enthusiasm of the three of them combined. With furrowed brows, pursed lips, and a determined tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, she was the very picture of concentration and dedication. Truly, Yang had to question whether Weiss was even human or not.

Letting her gaze drift, Yang found her lounging with her back pressed against the bed, head arched back, and eyes closed. Two hours ago, she requested to take a short break from Weiss, which wasn't too odd considering how she didn't want -another- scolding from Weiss. After all, it was Weiss' 'responsibility' to correct and lecture Ruby over even the smallest mistakes.

Thankfully, Weiss had agreed to her request, provided she take no more than five minutes off. Fortunately for all involved, Weiss was in too deep to notice Ruby's, quite lengthy, 'five minutes off'. It was especially good for Yang, seeing as she didn't want her head to ache anymore that it already did.

Rolling her eyes to the side, Yang fixed her gaze on Ruby, the one who opened the proverbial pandora's box. She had been the most excited out of the three to start the game and was so committed to the puzzle that she'd pledged to finish it by the night. Predictably, not an hour later, she'd happily given up. As always, she'd shot too high.

Typical Rubes. Yang thought with a chuckle.

Alas, that didn't free her from the hell the girl had gotten them into.

Gaze listing sideways, Yang looked to her right and saw Blake, her face buried unsurprisingly inside one of her erotic novels. She didn't even bother pretending she was doing otherwise, she had been very clear at the beginning that she had no interest joining in with the unusual group activity. Clearly, Yang wasn't gonna let her slide off that easily. If she was going down, she was taking Blake down with her. A little selfish, perhaps too selfish, but Yang didn't very much care. If anything, Blake should be thanking her for spending more quality time together. That was a thing, right?

Raising an eyebrow towards Blake, Yang decided if no one else was going to take this seriously, neither should she. She crawled towards Blake and laid her head on her shoulder. "Watcha doin'?"

Blake stopped her silent literary escapades and simply muttered, "Reading."

"Why?" Yang whined, shifting her body closer to Blake's.

Blake raised her head and turned to Yang. "Don't you have a puzzle to solve?"

"The only puzzle I need to solve is figuring out why you're so moody, kitty." She flashed her a wide grin before burying her smile in the raven's neck.

Blake rolled her eyes and attempted -unsuccessfully- to push Yang away. "Yang please, not here."

"Talk about role reversal. I think I deserve the title of the half animal from now on." Yang held Blake down by the elbows, even though Blake was barely putting up a struggle. Her smirking lips slowly traveled up from her neck to her cheeks and soon Blake's lips.

Though Blake's lips were sealed shut, probably because she was in no mood for foreplay, Yang had her at least partially convinced and against her better judgment she decided to roll with it. Closing her book, Blake focused her attention on what Yang was currently doing with her mouth.

"Kitty is finally out the bag." Yang rumbled playfully with a curl of her lips.

Rolling her eyes, Blake pressed her index finger against Yang's smile and looked her in the eyes. "One more pun, and you can find yourself a new girlfriend."

Yang pulled away just enough to kiss the tip of Blake's finger and shot her a tempting look. "I dare you. You wouldn't get rid of me. I wouldn't get rid of me."

"Is that so Miss Xiao Long?" Blake purred in amusement, staring deep into Yang's eyes.

"That's right, future Mrs. Xiao Long." Yang pulled Blake's hand away from her face and leaned closer, flicking her tongue over her girlfriend's lips before pulling her into a deep kiss

"Ahem."

Yang's ears picked up on the irritated cough but she quickly dismissed it, focusing more of her energy on Blake because, let's be honest, what Blake was doing with her tongue was far more interesting than whatever else was going on around her.

"Ahem!"

There it was again. Should she say something? Perhaps not, after all, she'd worked very hard to get Blake to respond, she'd earned this.

"Ahem!"

With a groan of her own, Yang broke the kiss turned around, still too pleased to be overly annoyed. Naturally, predictably even, Yang found Weiss towering over the pair of them, a glare deeply set in her face. "Can I help you, Princess?" And then, because she couldn't help it, "If you don't stop frowning your face is going to freeze like that."

Weiss crossed her arms and ground out, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe having some quality time with my girlfriend before you cockblocked us." Yang unwound her body from Blake's and tried staring back into Weiss' eyes without crumpling under the righteous indignation in them. It was easier said than done, Yang felt her eyes burning as if she was staring directly at the sun.

"I don't recall permitting you two to take a break." Weiss narrowed her eyes, forcing Yang to lean back against Blake in an effort to escape the explosion that was no doubt inevitable.

"Permit?" Yang scoffed like Weiss wasn't scaring her and waved off her words. "Since when do I need your permission to make out with my girlfriend? I don't try to control what you and Ruby get up t-"

"Since four hours ago when you agreed to follow my exact orders to finish the bloody sky!" Weiss snapped furiously, pointing at the pile of puzzle pieces with a shaking finger.

"Are you… I mean, don't you think you're a little..." Chuckling softly, Yang shook her head, lazily drew herself up to her feet and held her hands out in a placating gesture. "Princess, I think we had enough 'fun' for one day, don't you think? I think what I want to do is take my Kitkat and buy some catnip. You have no idea how cute she acts when I poison her coffee with catnip. It's like an aphrodisiac to her, you have no idea."

"I knew it!" Blake snapped with a growl that Yang found quite adorable. "So you were the one who stashed catnip inside my favorite books in the library."

"That I did," Yang replied raising her eyebrows mischievously.

"I ended up rolling around and moaning on the floor in front of the other students." Blake hissed, her face pulled into a snarl.

"Yes, you did." Oh so shamelessly, might I add... Yang merely gave Blake an impish grin. Turning towards Weiss, she patted the frustrated ice queen on the head. "Well, we gotta run. Call us when you lose your mind."

With a playful wave, Yang headed towards the door, expecting Blake to follow right behind her. Even when she was annoyed, the raven didn't usually let that get in the way of them having fun.

What she didn't expect was the icicle beam that flashed past her, almost giving her a new ear piercing, or possibly just slicing the thing clean off. Quickly leaning out of the way of further projectiles, Yang turned around to find Weiss pointing Myrtenaster at her, the edge of the blade only a few icy inches away from her face.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Yang yelped, leaping backward in a mix of alarm and fear. "I know I said call me when you do lose it, but that was quick, even for you."

"Zip it, Xiao Long!" Weiss took a few steps forward, the quivering point of the blade edging ever closer to Yang's face. The nervous girl kept backing up until there was nowhere else for her to go and she was backed against the wall.

"Listen very carefully." Weiss spat as she inched closer to Yang's face, with Myrtenaster still blocking Yang's path of escape. "I want you to sit down, grab the pieces, and start putting together the puzzle, or else."

"I supposed doing something other than that wouldn't be very Weiss?" Even when she was completely cornered, Yang's personality remained unchanged.

A small smile crawled its way on Weiss' lips, much like a very large spider advanced on its trapped prey. Unsurprisingly, this was not a good sign. "Good girl. Now please take your seat."

Yang swallowed carefully, hoping she wouldn't scratch her neck at the touch of the blade. Nodding very slowly, Yang waited for Weiss to lower her weapon, allowing her to pass safely. She slowly walked back to her previous position only to be halted.

"The other side!"

Yang turned to Weiss with a hurt look and followed her finger, which was pointing to the other side of the room where Ruby, somehow, was still napping. She nodded respectfully and sat next to Ruby with her legs crossed.

As soon as Yang took her seat, Weiss let out a screech. "Ruby!"

The poor girl jumped up with a sudden cry of, "It's the cookie revolution! They're onto us!"

It took her a few awkwardly silent moments to finally realize her situation. "What, aren't you guys done yet?" She yawned loudly and arched her back against the wood, popping her spine.

Weiss pointed towards the empty space next to Blake and ordered, "Sit!"

Unlike Yang, Ruby knew where she stood when it came to Weiss imploding. She quickly got down on all four and started rushing to the other side through the piles of the tiny puzzle pieces.

Not even exhaling or sighing in frustration, Weiss took a seat next to Yang and looked at the rest of the girls, primly regarding each one of them with a sort of cold frenzy that definitely worried Yang. "Now, let's all enjoy our time and try to have fun, agreed?"

Her tone had completely changed. No longer was she a raging demon, all that could be seen was a sweet daisy with a sweeter smile. And who could resist the fluttering of those two cold blue eyes?

Yang forced an awkward expression onto her lips that might have been a smile and mumbled, "Yay." She could've easily overpowered Weiss, she'd clearly lost her marbles so any action against her would be completely justified.

With a careful breath, she slowly reached her hand forward, just when Weiss was the most vulnerable. If she hadn't noticed Ruby before, then Yang was safe, right? Just when Yang's mind settled fully into her blooming plan, Weiss' reflexes kicked in and she smacked the weapon's blade against Yang's hand. Which in reply, Yang retracted her and hugged it tenderly against her chest, wincing.

"Yes?" Weiss demanded, holding the guard of her weapon firmly.

Or maybe not. "Just… reaching for the pieces princess. Haha, you sure are… Jumpy." She bit her lip to hold back the wine of pain that tried to escape her mouth.

Weiss lowered her weapon and nodded. "Proceed then."

Yang sucked in a pensive breath and looked back at the other two hostages. Blake was at a loss for words, not quite sure if she could believe what had just happened, while Ruby was mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' over and over to Yang.

Yang shrugged and turned back to the puzzle, a sense of dread having solidified in her chest. She had a feeling that this wouldn't just be for today, they had a whole weekend in front of them

Oh yeah, and lots and lots of puzzle pieces.

* * *

 **Well, that's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed it. As always, all reviews are welcomed.**

 **Funny timing releasing another chapter just when the fourth volume ended. It sure was a roller coaster of emotions, but in the end, I enjoyed it. I'm still planning on releasing that Evil Dead/RWBY story. I already came up with a plot and will hopefully release it after I finish this story. Two chapters down, two more to go.**

 **Note from Q: As the beta, I have no idea what you are talking about but I hope everyone had a fun time reading this! Every reader is amazing, even if you don't review!**


	3. The Missing Pieces

**_The Missing Pieces_**

 _Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…_

Shaking her head as if to rid it of the incessant rhythm of the clock, Yang tried to focus her blurring eyes on the little blue pieces in front of her. They all looked like they should fit together. None of them did of course.

 _Tick… Tock… Tick… Tick…_

Huh? Had the clock always done that? Bewildered, Yang sat back and stared at the wall clock, glanced at Weiss, who had a look of intense concentration on her face, then looked back at the clock.

 _Tick… Tick… Tock… Tick…_

Maybe they had just warped into a time loop or something.

Yang shifted her eyes between the clock, Weiss, and the other two girls. Judging by the time, it's been two hours since Weiss had put them all on lockdown but it felt like two days. Her back was starting to ache _badly_ , her neck hurt to move and her eyes had become permanently blurry from staring at the same image for so long. Taking another gander at the other girls, Yang could see that they weren't fairing much better.

Ruby was trying her best not to disturb Weiss' concentration, more than usual. She had never had the best endurance of the four and it honestly seemed as though she was going to faint if someone didn't feed her something sugary. The edge pieces Weiss had put before her were in the same state they'd been two hours ago. Yang would have been surprised if Ruby had touched them.

Blake, on the other hand, was in a completely different world than the rest of them. Though she arched her back ever so slightly, trying to alleviate her discomfort, she didn't let out so much as a squeak. In fact, to the casual observer, she seemed to be hard at work. Every few minutes she'd reach for the mountain of unsolved pieces, grab a handful of the puzzle, and pretend to work on them. If it had been Yang trying to pull off this little slight-of-hand, her cover would have been blown at once. The only thing making it work was Blake's own confidence and her dead-eyed stare. Unlike Ruby, Blake wasn't even flinching, despite the nervous breakdown the fidgety girl beside her was having.

And finally, her eyes drifted to Weiss, proudly carrying the title of the ice queen. Her faces showed fewer emotions than Blake, something Yang never thought she'd see. A satisfied smile was stretched across her face. It wasn't even malicious or mocking, no, Weiss seemed genuinely happy. Glancing down at the floor in front of her, Yang found a large swathe of completed puzzle pieces and sighed.

 _Yup, she's broken._

It was much less satisfying than what Yang had pictured in her head. She'd thought that today would be the day the ice queen broke down. In a bit of mad glee, Yang would tower over her, laughing hysterically. Of course, her cruelty would have been in the name of a harmless joke.

Unfortunately, no one was laughing now.

Yang grabbed one of the pieces of the puzzle and, balancing it on the pad of her thumb, took aim at her girlfriend's head. Sticking out her tongue in concentration, Yang drew back her pointer finger and focused on Blake's raven hair. Furtively taking one last glance at Weiss, she catapulted the projectile at Blake, hitting her in the ear.

 _Bullseye!_

Blake's furry ear twitched violently and she brushed at it in mild irritation before looking in Yang's direction. Said girl was rapidly tilting her head, meaningfully jerking her head to the right. At first, Blake was confused by her gesture but after several seconds of it, she understood what Yang meant. With a nod, she elbowed Ruby, causing her to start to yelp in shock. Reacting quickly, Blake slapped a hand over Ruby's mouth before she could attract Weiss' attention.

Once she was certain she had the redhead's attention, Blake leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Only then did both girls look to Yang and nod solemnly.

Yang swallowed hard and slowly stood up. _If you never try, you can never succeed._ "Well," she announced, sharply but not too loudly, worried that she might snap Weiss out of her trance completely if she made too much noise. "I gotta go into the closet to do… closet business." She told Weiss and deliberately paced towards the closet.

"As do I." Blake languidly rose to her feet and followed Yang closely.

"What they said." Ruby pointed at the other two and sprinted towards them.

"All of you?" Weiss wondered, partially confused, trying to drag her eyes away from the puzzle pieces before her for long enough to pay attention to their words.

"Yeah, you know… so we'll be done faster." Ruby replied, laughing nervously as she glanced at the other two, panic in her eyes.

Weiss nodded absently and fell back to her work. "Alright, don't make me wait too long, _darling_."

Ruby's heart skipped a beat, "Y-yeah, sweetie. Heh heh, _never_..." She rushed inside the closet and Yang shut the door sharply behind her.

There wasn't really enough space in the closet to fit all three of them comfortably, much less allow them any sort of movement. But, at least they were out of range of the ice queen. In order to achieve their goal, sacrifices must be made. "O- _kay_ , all in agreement that Weiss went cuckoo for coco puffs, raise your right hand," Yang whispered

All of them attempted this action only to find that this much movement was nigh impossible for all except Yang, and she only accomplished it was an awkward amount of uncomfortable touching. The other's glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then blink."

Instantly, the other two blinked rapidly.

"Then it's settled," Yang announced, glancing at Ruby. "Ruby will tell the ice lunatic to cool down so we could finally get out of this room."

"What? Why me?" Ruby burst in shock.

"Because you're her girlfriend. Not to mention you brought that cursed box of misery inside, to begin with," Yang pointed out, squirming awkwardly as Ruby shifted indignantly.

"Well you're my big sister, you're supposed to look out for _me_ ," Ruby argued quietly, her breath hot in the tight space.

"And Blake is supposed to look out for _me!_ " Yang countered and glanced at Blake.

Blake's eyes grew wide and she stuck out her bottom lip, an unconvinced look in her eyes. "Don't drag me into this mess. I wanted nothing to with that stupid game before you literally dragged me down to hell with you."

"Alright, alright, alright!" Yang hissed. "Arguing won't get us anywhere. What we need is a plan."

Giving her a raised eyebrow, Blake calmly commented, "Okay, that's a start." Yang had never been one for terribly thought out plans but the raven figured that given time, she might get better. "What do you suggest."

"I suggest we knock her out cold," Yang offered reasonably. "No pun intended."

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed in disbelief.

"I second that motion." Blake nodded in agreement, impressed.

"Blake!" Ruby glared at Blake in anger. "We can't do that, she's my girlfriend!"

"Correction, she's your _crazy_ girlfriend," Yang said, trying to reason with her. "We need to get her to a psychiatrist before she hurts herself, or worse, us."

"But Yang," Ruby protested once again, eyes wide and pleading. "She'll hate me for, like, forever! I don't want her to hate me."

"Don't worry, I can do it, and, with some luck, the blow will cause a concussion that'll wipe her memory out," Yang said brightly.

"Yang, this isn't a cartoon," Blake stated in a dry tone. _So much for progress._ "If we let _you_ knock her out she'll most likely turn into a vegetable."

"What!?" Ruby's eyes grew wide her bottom lip started to tremble.

"Kidding! Obviously," Yang blurted out as she glared at Blake, who returned with a carefully straight face. "But I'm serious about knocking her out. If you want, I'll lend you my bat. One swing to the head should do it."

Ruby's jaw hung open for several seconds before she could manage a reply. "Won't that be a bit much."

"Nonsense Rubes. You swing like a little girl. She'll be fine." Yang rolled her eyes. "It's the only way, Ruby. Think about the end goal here. I swear, it'll justify the means."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Yang is right." Blake nodded at Yang's direction.

"See… hey! Really?! Was that really necessary?" Yang shot another glare at Blake. The raven raised an eyebrow that promised endless mischief if she would just shut up. Obediently, the blond pursed her lips closed.

Ruby stared at Blake then at Yang, thinking over their plan carefully. With a sad sigh, she quietly muttered. "I-I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Yang would've jumped up through the ceiling if it wasn't for the lack of space. "Now, I'll distract Weiss and you'll grab my baseball bat and knock her into next week."

Ruby swallowed a heavy lump and slowly nodded. "I- Yeah."

Yang nodded back and carefully opened the closet door. Taking a look at Weiss direction, the ice queen was still keeping herself as busy as possible. She probably would have completely forgotten about three if it weren't for the sound of the creaking door.

"Oh, I presume you're all done with your business?" Weiss wondered as she raised her head up at Yang's direction.

"Yup, all done," Yang responded nodding while attempting to smile. "Nothing weird happened, I mean, it was a just closet business after all."

"Of course," muttered the distracted Weiss, as if this were the most normal thing in the world. "Nothing weird about closet business." Nodding, she returned to her puzzle, which she had miraculously made progress on.

Releasing a sigh, Yang leaned to Ruby's ear and whispered, "It's now or never Lil' sis."

"Wait, Yang, I change my mind," she babbled quickly, backpedaling away from Weiss. "I don't want to..."

"Too late for that now." Blake held Ruby's wrist and dragged her to right side of the room where their bunk was placed.

Yang watched the two move away and she focused her eyes on Weiss once more. "So ice princ… I mean, Weiss. Any…. good movies you've seen lately?"

"I have no opportunity to engage in such time-consuming actives," Weiss flatly replied without taking her attention off the puzzle.

"Right…" Yang nodded in awkward acknowledgment. She was about to try another approach, but then she caught sight of Ruby, who was being pushed by Blake into position behind Weiss. Her firm grip on the handle of the bat was starting to loosen as the smooth wood slid against her sweaty palms.

Her gray eyes slowly gazed down at Weiss' head while her body froze still.

Yang directed with her head and eyes over Weiss, instructing Ruby to strike. However, Ruby stood still. Yang frowned disappointingly and kept tilting her head at Weiss while Ruby shook hers rapidly.

It soon caught Weiss' attention in which she raised her brow and glared at Yang, "What. Are you. Up to?"

Both sister's hearts skipped a beat as their blood turned icy cold. Yang stood there, slack-jawed, attempting to stutter out some sort of measly excuse. Ruby, on the other hand, was silently gasping for air. Her wobbly legs were about to give out on her. It wasn't the matter of _if_ Weiss would kill her if she turned around, it was the matter of _when_ Weiss would turn around and kill her.

"Well?" Weiss demanded, keeping her eyes fixed on the speechless girl in front of her. She was still facing Yang and the idea of turning around hadn't crossed her mind, yet. And judging by the lack of word, it didn't look like it was gonna last.

"Oh for God's…" Blake impatiently snatched the bat out of Ruby's sweaty palms. Without a second thought, she swung the bat, aiming at Weiss. With a loud crack sound, the head of the bat impacted against Weiss' crown. Letting gravity do its work, Weiss fell on the floor, most likely unconscious.

Ruby immediately rushed behind Yang, shaking her hard and wrapping her arms around her sister in fear. Peering carefully over Yang's shoulder, she quietly squeaked, "Is she dead?"

Blake threw the half snapped bat away and got to one knee. She was hesitant to reach her hand towards paralyzed girl but eventually, she pulled through and pressed her finger against Weiss' neck. There was still a pulse.

With a sigh of relief, she looked over the sisters and commented, "Don't worry, she'll pull through."

Upon hearing so, Ruby exhaled loudly and loosened her grips on Yang's shoulders. "She's gonna kill me when she wakes up."

Yang patted her hand and fixed her with a grin. "Don't worry, she won't know. She'll most likely not remember anything when she wakes up, probably." A centimeter at a time, her grin slowly morphed to a frown. "Uh… Maybe."

Ruby's face went as white as a sheet. "But she'll wake up, right?"

"Of cour... may... sort o…" Yang rephrased and dragged every possible word she could out as long as she could, giving herself time to think while at the same time trying not to give her little sister false hope and comfort her at the same time.

"Um, girls?" Blake suddenly interjected, her eyes expectant.

 _Phew!_ Yang quickly put on a fake smile and turned over to Blake who was standing next to the still frozen door. "Yes, Blakey?"

"So, bad news and worse news." Blake started without any formality. _Well, no one had ever accused her of being anything but blunt._ "Bad news, the door is still frozen. No way around it."

"Well, that sucks." Yang scoffed irritatedly before pausing and casually adding on, "And what could be worse than being stuck with Abominable Snowman?"

"Oh, nothing much I'm sure," Blake assured her, a delicate smile on her face. Then she pointed, and Yang could see the way her expression changed from pleasant to mildly worried. "Just the _Abominable Snow-Woman_ waking up behind you."

In that moment, both sister's blood turned cold. Yang, the brave one out of the two, slowly twisted her head around. At the sight, her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Weiss was indeed regaining consciousness. She was groaning in both pain and anger, her slim hand was rubbing the impact spot, and Yang could swear she was hearing soft mumbles addressing the three. No doubt she was about to go postal on them, they didn't have time to think of a plan B.

Yang reached her arm and pulled Ruby behind her back. Her feet immediately moved as she scurried to place as much as distance as possible between them and the sleeping bear. She soon ran out of space and both reached the other side of the room.

Gulping nervously, Yang's eyes started shifting around the room, looking for an escape route. Her eyes landed on the window, and with it, she got an idea. A possibly crazy, definitely dangerous idea, but hey, what's life without a little danger, right?

"The window!" she announced, for the benefit of those who weren't privy to her mental processes. Dashing towards the window, she pushed it open and stuck her head out. Her hopeful smile quickly turned into a frown. "Oh right, fourth floor."

Withdrawing her head back inside, Yang stared at the rest of her teammates. Ruby, the most scared one out of the three, was curled up on Blake's bed with her arms wrapped around her legs, pulling them closer to her chest. She slowly rocked back and forth under Yang's scrutiny, muttering, "She's gonna kill me, she's gonna break up with me. I'm so screwed."

"Oh boy," Yang grimaced and looked at Blake. _Wait a second… Blake!_ "That's it!"

"What's 'it'?" Blake inquired as she noticed Yang giving her a strange look. Like the crazy eyes, except more excitable, and definitely more worrying.

"Blake, you can save us all!" Yang rushed towards Blake's side and started to pick her up by the shoulders. "You can jump down from the window and get help." _I'm a genius!_ Yang thought smugly.

"Jump down…? Hang on a second!" Blake's reflexes kicked in and she lightly pushed Yang away. "First of, that's both incredibly racist and stupid. Second, I'm a cat fanus, not a bird one!"

Yang kept nodded, eyes wide. "Which is why you'll land on your feet."

Without giving her a moment to process what was about to happen, Yang scooped the protesting girl off her feet and tossed her somewhat carelessly out the window.

"Yang!" Blake's scream was heard all the way until she hit the ground. Without even realizing it herself, Blake was standing on the grassy ground free of any harm, at least physically. Her heart rate was at an all-time high and her mental state was unstable from both shock and fear but she was okay and that was better than she'd expected that to end.

"You're doing good kitten!" Yang yelled from the top floor, waving her arms and grinning from ear to ear.

Blake, however, wasn't as enthusiastic as her girlfriend. "I'll get you for that Xiao Long!" she promised, her eyes narrowed and her ears twitching in irritation.

"Love you too!" Yang yelled back. By this time the entire campus could hear the lover's quarrel. "Please be a dear kitten and get help!"

"Just so you know, I'm doing this for Ruby, I'm through with you!" Letting out a growl, Blake sprinted away and began searching for help.

Yang retracted her head back and closed the window. "Now, it's just us ice queen, here, locked in togeth-"

Before Yang could finish her sentence, a wave of icicle beam rushed at her, lowering her body heat to a sub-zero temperature in a second. As the cold gust disappeared, Yang found herself completely immobilized, her body frozen in what appeared to be a cubical made out of ice with the only exception being her head.

 _Oh boy, this can't be good._ She tried to turn her head around, maybe reasoning with Weiss expect that her movement was very limited.

"Yang?" She suddenly heard Ruby's voice, nervous, small.

"Ruby? Where are you?" Yang tried tracking the sound of her little sister, maybe she could help her with her situation. Because of crap, like this, she was as good as useless.

"I'm fine, but I can't move." Ruby replied, "I think I deserve it after what I did to Weiss."

 _Damn, there goes my only chance of getting out of this._ "Speaking of Weiss, can you see her? Maybe, she's only half brain-dead and we can reason with her."

"I'm right here." The cold deadpan tone sent a wave of shivers down Yang's spine, further decreasing her temperature. _Welp, we're screwed. Goodbye Blakey, it was nice knowing you._

Slowly and very carefully, she turned towards Weiss and their eyes met with each other's. Her gaze was colder than ever. Yang's was lost for words. That was a look that only promised death and pain to whomever it fell upon.

"You thought you could pull a little stunt, and get away with it, just like that?" Weiss addressed in a dry, soft, yet venomous tone. "I have just one question for you Yang Xiao Long." Each part of her name was spat between grotesquely grinning teeth.

All Yang could do was stare and wait for her inevitable doom. Forget the many villains she had faced, Weiss on the warpath was far more terrifying.

"Do you think that this piece would fit at the bottom right section or a more of a middle left side?" Weiss wondered, sticking a piece of the cursed puzzle at Yang's eyes, forcing her to go cross-eyed.

And like that, Yang's world completely collapsed in on itself. Not only had Weiss trapped her and Ruby in her twisted little game, but she was now crazier than ever. A puzzle-obsessed ice princess with a thing against having fun at all.

"Yang," she heard her little sister whimpering. "I wanna go home!"

"This is our home now, Rubes," Yang said softly as she watched Weiss put the piece she was holding into the puzzle and clap her hands delightedly. "Better get used to it."

* * *

 **Okay, one more chapter to go. I released the previous one after volume 4, and I'm releasing this after RWBY Chibi season 2 premiere (Or whenever my Beta feels like editing). Thank you so much reading through this story and for the awesome reviews.**

 **If it makes you feel better, I'm halfway done with the first chapter of my RWBY/Ash vs Evil Dead crossover entitled "If Chins Could Kill". Hopefully, it'll be released during Halloween.**

 **Please be patient with me, I'm only one man with lots of unfinished stories that the readers demand an update on. Not to mention my Beta is also a story writer so I can't force her to edit my stories all the time.**

 **Thank you so much for understanding and I'll see in the last chapter.**


	4. The Final Pieces of The Puzzle

**_The Final Pieces Of The Puzzle_**

 _Cold. Hope has been long forgotten. This is not how I imagined my weekend playing out._ Yang gloomed sadly inside her icicle incubus. _My little sister Ruby may not survive for long enough for help to arrive and I fear that we may resort to cannibalism at this rate._

"Wait, what?"

 _It has been months since I last saw my wife and children. I never got to tell my wife I loved her before we parted and I fear that I won't have the opportunity to say it again._

"What are you talking about? You don't have kids." A confused, Ruby interjected, interrupting her inner dialogue.

 _Man, I hate it when she does that._ Yang irritatedly groaned.

"Then stop thinking out loud!" Weiss yelled, finally earning total silence. "You're breaking my concentration."

The sentence alone was enough to provoke another series of soft and pathetic whimpers. "Sorry mistress…"

"And here I was rooting for your dominance, Ruby," Yang commented dryly. _It can't possibly get any worse._

BUT THEN SUDDENLY!

The door was flung open and slammed against the wall. A caterwauling laughter could be heard as two figures hoped inside the room unexpectedly.

"Bwahahaha! Behold, it is I, Roman Torckwick, and my trusty companion Neo, are here to be your instrument of demise!" Roman continued on laughing as the mute Neo held a sign with the words 'Evil laughter!' written in big letters on it.

His chain of laughter was quickly interrupted by an icicle beam that missed him by inches. "Keep it down, I need to focus!" Weiss wailed angrily before turning her attention back to the puzzle.

Roman drew his cane and took several steps back. "Why are you not being intimidated by me." Shifting his attention towards the rest of the team, his expression quickly changed to puzzlement. "Little Red, explain this malarkey to me this instant!"

Ruby tried to respond to his inquisition, but lack of sugar and energy only allowed her to mumble gibberish in amongst further apologies to Weiss for the interruptions.

"Roman," Yang replied, instead. "I know we've had our differences in the past, but I do not wish the ice queen's wrath upon anyone, not even _you._ "

"Are you mocking me?" Roman fixed her with a knitted brow and a look of bafflement. "Alright, I'm killing you first."

Yang then turned to his partner, the silent killer and added on, "Ice cream girl, knock some sense into him. What do I have to make you believe me?"

Neo paused briefly before shrugging and holding a sign with the words 'A date'.

"Yeah no," Yang muttered, thinking of Blake and deciding that death would be preferable to doing anything like that. "I'm kind of taken."

"Enough of this!" Roman loaded his cane and aimed it at the two imprisoned sisters. "Prepare to be exterminated by wrathful fury!"

Neo held up a sign that read 'What he said.'

"I said," Weiss gripped the handle of her blade tightly and unleashed a hailstorm on Roman, knocking him against the wall. "Quiet!"

Roman's body slowly started to frost against the wall, limiting his movement and quickly immobilizing him. Neo watched in shock as her partner was taken out in a single blow. "No! The great Roman Torchwick will be killed again. Especially in a chibi spin-off." He muttered his last words before completely freezing solid.

Even though he was in a paralyzed state, his pupils somehow managed to shift towards Neo's side, desperately crying for help. To which Neo responded with, 'See ya!' before frantically rushing away.

Yang was left in a mixture of confusion and stun. "What just happened…?"

"Beats me." A taller woman with darker mane suddenly replied. She appeared out of nowhere was now sitting on Yang's bed eating a bowl of cereal.

"Wait… Mom?!" Yang shrieked as her eyes grew wide. "What are you doing here?"

Raven simply shrugged and responded, "I don't know, it's your dream after all."

Yang, puzzled, muttered softly, "My dream…?"

By muttering the words, Yang felt something hard impacting against her head and she was sucked into a dark void. As the static in her head intensified, she fought to retain the feelings in her limbs and push herself back into the realm of consciousness.

"Gah!" Yang pushed her head up from her ice prison, panting and sweating uncontrollably. Her eyes shifted at every small detail in the room, Ruby was still incarcerated like her, Weiss still fixed on her mission to finish the puzzle, and Blake was nowhere to be found.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Yang finally accepted that she was fully awake. "Psst, Ruby. I just had the weirdest dream."

Ruby frantically raised her hands, shaking with every motion. "Wha?"

"It was us, but on a cheaper animation budget," Yang muttered, blowing out a relieved breath.

"What? You're not making any sense." Ruby responded as Yang's words were hurting her mentally.

"Am I not? I think I'm going crazy." Yang said, gazing back at Weiss. "She's making me go crazy, Rubes."

"Calm down, we'll figure something out." Ruby tried to reassure her big sister. "Blake is still outside. She's probably looking for help as we speak."

Yang slowly breathed, trying to calm down. "But for how long, I don't think I'll manage another minute of this."

"Ah Hah!" As if it was possible, a cold shiver ran down the two's spine. "There you are! You're a sneaky one, yes you are." Weiss cooed with the small piece of cardboard and looked at the two. "Isn't this fun, guys?"

Yang forced on a smile and muttered, "Super duper loads and loads of fun," through gritted teeth.

"It's all my fault, Yang." Ruby whimpered sadly and laid her head on the side of the cube. "I'm sorry!"

"You damn right it's your fault."

"Yang!" Ruby interjected with a pout. "You're supposed to sugar coat it and lay the blame off me."

"Ruby," Yang responded in a deadpan tone, "I'm spending my weekend as a frozen popsicle and I can't feel anything below my neck. How am I supposed to sugar coat it?"

Quietly, Ruby mumbled, "Good point."

They both stared back at Weiss, each lost in their own thoughts. "How did it come to this again?" Yang wondered curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know ice queen is obsessed with organizing and keeping things straight, but how did she go from 'single housewife' to 'raging lunatic'."

Ruby thought about it and tried to pinpoint Yang's point. "Hmm, probably when we went to that festival that one time."

Yang fixed her with a raised brow and inquired, "How did that happen."

"Well," Ruby began explaining, trying to piece the puzzle as hard as she could remember. "You those crane games?"

"You mean those rigged ones that end up swallowing your monthly allowance?" Yang suggested.

"Yeah, those." Ruby nodded and proceeded with her story. "Well, I saw this cute penguin plushy and asked Weiss if I could borrow some coins. She rolled her eyes like always but eventually gave in."

"Googly eyes?" Yang guessed.

"Yup. So, I try a couple of times and fail, obviously. But then Weiss steps in." Ruby paused briefly. "So she stepped in and empties her entire purse. I guess she really wanted to buy me that penguin."

"You have a billionaire girlfriend and you think plushies?" Yang rolled her eyes with a groan. "Lame."

" _Point is_ , that night I saw a dark Weiss, a darker side actually."

"Let me guess, she when neanderthal on the game?" Yang interrupted her with a smirk. "Told you dating her was a bad idea."

Ruby swallowed her lips and stayed quiet. "I guess I forgot how determined she was."

"Don't sweat it Ruby, best case scenario, she'll get bored and let us out. Though we might lose some weight until then." Yang confidently said.

"And worst case?" Ruby asked.

Yang hesitated before answering, "Well, let's not think of that. I'm sure help will arrive before you say sugar rush."

Some time passed as the sisters desperately managed to keep themselves occupied to retain their sanities.

"Yang?" Ruby weakly muttered. "I've been saying sugar rush for the past half hour."

"I know Ruby, I've been here the whole time." Yang irritatingly responded in an equally low tone.

"Is help even coming?"

"At this point, I'm sure Blake ditched me and left me... us to rot." Yang quietly deadpanned. "That backstabbing, two-faced, no good of a bit-"

And just then, the front door was breached with full force, breaking the ice seal that was locking it.

"-ch who I'm going to marry and worship for the eternity of my life! Oh, thank you goddess." Yang wailed in tears.

As the smoke cleared the clutter, two figures stood among the smoke.

"Agent Sun and Agent Neptune, reporting for duty." Sun declared while adjusting his fake mustache. Beside him stood Neptune, symmetrically mimicking his friend's movement and wearing a similar fake blue mustache.

Yang's jaw hung open as tears began rolling down her eyes.

"Y-Yang? Are you crying?" Ruby asked with unease.

"There's just so much beauty in the world, you know?" Yang replied between her salty tears of hopelessness.

"Alright citizens, we've received some noise complaints from the next doors." Sun began, taking a wide look around the room. "So, tone it down or we'll have to use our authorities."

Neptune looked past Sun and noticed the two hostages and Weiss laying on the ground, unhinged by the ruckus in a disturbing way. "Hey Weiss, anything we can help you with? Maybe eliminating this noise problem you guys have?"

"Dude, she's not gonna bang you, get over it." Yang groaned in annoyance. "She's already banging my sister."

"I'm just checking, you never know." Neptune held his hands in defense and backed away.

However Weiss didn't seem to be distressed, she didn't even flinch. She just kept her head hang low and didn't let out a squeak.

"So um, guys, something wrong here?" Sun asked, keeping a wary eye on Weiss.

"Oh no, everything's just peachy. We asked Weiss to freeze us solidly as a new… what the hell do you think is going on you fu-"

"Ruby! Language!" Yang quickly interrupted her while shooting her with a glare. "Free us right now. Before it's too late."

"What do you mean?" Neptune scratched his head in confused as he made his way towards the two girls. Little did he know, by not paying any attention, he accidentally knocked a handful of pieces out of Wiess' sight. "Oops! I'm really sorry Weiss, I didn't mean to-"

Like a hungry shark hunting for blood, Weiss immediately leaped on Neptune pinning him on the ground. She then proceeded to stab him on his scalp with the tip of her blade.

Neptune was caught off guard but tried his best not to her his eyes poked out. His only option was to tilt his head in every direction possible to avoid getting stabbed.

"Neptune!" Sun quickly rushed to aid his friend only to be halted when Weiss glared at him. Cold, dark, blue eyes staring at his soul and freezing him in his position. His blood turned cold and he didn't seem to be able to move a single muscle.

Weiss looked back at Neptune, smiling devilishly. "Don't worry Neptune dear, it'll only hurt if you struggle."

And in response, Neptune let out a loud pitched shriek of horror. "Comfort space! Comfort space!"

Weiss laughed and raised her blade in the air, with the tip pointing at his skull. "Sweet dreams." Just before she could jab the blade down, a blunt object impacted against her face, knocking backward on the ground.

"Alright, you can stop screaming now." Blake emerged from the shadows, holding a broken bloody baseball on her hand. "Everyone's okay?" She asked looking around the mess in the room. From the confused sisters to the traumatized boy the ground, she muttered, "Right, a stupid question."

* * *

"So, the doctor's said that Weiss should make a full recovery in about week or so." Blake stated as she handed Yang and Ruby the coffee cups.

"Thanks," Yang took the coffee and took a deep sip. "Finally, we can put this nightmare behind us."

"Yeah, I'm glad it's over." Blake wearily sighed and took a seat next to Yang, and Yang warmly welcomed her to her blanket to cuddle up.

"What about Neptune and Sun?" Ruby asked, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Ups, it seems Neptune won't be hitting on your girlfriend anytime soon. Downs… err…" Blake drew her words, trying to come up with an explanation. "Err, how's your coffee?"

Ruby shrugged and said, "It's bitter."

A few minutes of silence passed by before the doctor opened the door. He checked his clipboard before addressing the girls, "Ah team RWBY, how's everyone?"

No one responded, instead they kept looking at him.

"I see, well you have nothing to fear. You friend will be well and be walking in no time." The doctor stated, reassuring the girls.

They simultaneously breathed a sigh.

"Now if only I could find my bloody Rubix cube." The doctor muttered to himself while checking his pockets.

Everyone's heart skipped a long beat.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you lost a Rubix cube," Yang asked in a shaky tone.

"Well, yes. You have no idea how tedious these jobs get from time to time." The doctor chuckled to himself. "Oh right! I left it in miss Schnee's room so I could take her diagnosis. Silly me." He opened the door and headed out. "Be right back girls."

The three, sat there, frozen in fear.

"We should bail," Blake suggested.

"And the doctor?" Ruby inquired.

"It's his problem now." Yang grabbed Blake's hand and dragged her towards the door. "Come on, Ruby."

"Coming!" She jumped off the bed and followed the two outside.

Not moments later, a loud screech was heard from their previous position. The team proceeded by fastening their paces.

* * *

Pyrrha nervously walked along the hallway, repeating the same words under her breath she had been saying for the past hour. _Alright Pyrrha, this is it, girl._

She stopped in front of her dorm door and inhaled deeply. Once she was calm, she turned the knob of the door and opened it. Inside the shared room, she found her teammates Ren and Juan. She focused more on Juan as she slowly made her way towards her.

"H-hey Juan," She greeted him with a wide smile. _Ahh! Too much!_ She frowned her lips and cut her big smile in half. _Better._ "How are you… Buddy?"

Juan stopped stretching his back and fixed Pyrrha with a smile. "Oh, hey Pyrrha, what's up?"

For a moment Pyrrha was silenced, before violently shaking her head. "So there's this new restaurant that recently opened up, and I was wondering if you would like to eat there sometime, preferably tonight."

"That sounds awesome," Juan responded with a grin.

 _Score!_ Pyrrha was happily dancing inside her head.

"Hey Ren, do you wanna join us for dinner tonight?" Juan asked Ren who was reading up a cooking book.

"Wait, what?" And just like that, Pyrrha's world collapsed. "You're inviting Ren?"

"Yeah, didn't you say so yourself? A nice night out for team JNPR. It'll be great, don't you think?" Juan chuckled, lightly hitting Pyrrha on the shoulders.

Ren thought about it and closed his book. "I don't see why not."

Pyrrha forced on a smile and mumbled between her gritting teeth, "Great." _Seriously?! Did you have to call him buddy?_

And as if things couldn't get any worse for Pyrrha, Nora suddenly joined in. "What's this about dinner I'm hearing?"

"Pyrrha got us a reservation for this new restaurant, isn't she the best friend?" Juan replied with a laugh.

"Right back at you… Friend." Pyrrha rubbed the surface of her teeth together while trying to calm the anxiety attack she was having.

"Actually, I have a better idea." Nora suddenly interjected. "Why don't we try to fix this?"

Nora waved the giant box in front of the teammates. It looked oddly like the box that Ruby brought to her teammates.

"Where did you get that from, Nora?" Ren asked as he jumped from his bed.

"From Ruby's room," Nora replied with a grin.

"Wait, you walked into their room and just took it?"

" _No!_ She uh… lent to me. Yeah, she lent it to me." Nora nodded at her own statement as her smile never left her face.

"Well, I don't see why not," Juan called, taking the box from Nora's hands. "I used to play games like this with my sisters. It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, dinner and games!" Nora exclaimed from the top of lungs. "Best weekend ever!"

"Even better." Pyrrha watched frantically as the happiness was stripped from her soul. _Four months of planning has been washed down in the drain._

* * *

 ** _Well, it's finally over. It took me longer than I expected but I'm glad I finally was able to finish it. Thanks so much for the loyal readers and everyone who followed the story, you guys are the best. And thanks so much to TeamAlphaQ for sticking by my side and lending me a huge hand with this story, couldn't have done it without you._**

 ** _Now that this story is out the way, time to focus more on the Evil Dead/RWBY crossover. Hopefully, it'll be released on Halloween, hopefully._**


End file.
